


Revolutionary Princess

by Awareness_Bringer



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 09:52:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18826264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awareness_Bringer/pseuds/Awareness_Bringer
Summary: One-shot. An older Aladdin heads to Magnostadt with Dunya.





	Revolutionary Princess

**Disclaimer: I do not own Magi, or any of its associated characters and lore. That right belongs to Shinobu Ohtaka.**

**[RP]**

**Revolutionary Princess**

**[RP]**

After traveling for a long time, the sixteen-year-old Magi, Aladdin, and the dethroned twenty-three year old Princess of the fallen Musta'sim Kingdom, Dunya, had arrived on the outskirts of Magnostadt, the Magician's Country that was once Dunya's homeland before the royal family was revolted against by Magnostadt's present leader, Chancellor Matal Mogamett, and his fellow Magician supremacists. While Aladdin did hope to further his Magical skills while at the country's capital of Academy City, he nonetheless remembered that he was ultimately there to help Dunya settle her conflict with the people who killed her family peacefully at best.

"Looks like there's no going back now, huh?" Aladdin commented as Dunya focused her gaze over the horizon to where Academy City was supposed to be. Not getting a response, Aladdin said. "Dunya, are you alright?

Dunya nodded. "I'm fine, it's just been a long time since I was here."

Hearing the trepidation in her voice, Aladdin replied solemnly. "Yeah." He then added. "Look, if you aren't certain, I can go on from here and get answers for the both of us."

"No." Dunya answered firmly before turning to her friend. "Aladdin, I need to do this for both myself and so many others who aren't here right now. I've worked too hard and my time is now."

Nodding seriously, Aladdin placed his left hand in Dunya's right before saying. "Then we are together in this."

Showing a smile at last, Dunya then quickly pecked at a surprised and blushing Aladdin's lips before leading him onwards to the barriers surrounding Magnostadt with a laugh.

**[RP]**

**I didn't know what to write for Magi, other than the fact that I didn't want it to be OC-centric or have an M/M pairing if you know what I mean, so I did the best I could figure out. For the sake of argument, consider the Aladdin in this one-shot to have been "born" in the Sacred Palace a little earlier than in canon and being able to save Dunya from her canonical death.**


End file.
